Volviendo a Vivir
by Sakuura13
Summary: Sus pasos hacían eco por las oscuras calles, agudizo su oído, y se dio cuenta que sus pasos no eran los únicos que se escuchaban. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y pudo ver como una sombra desaparecía por un callejón- Sasusaku y otras.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente) Les pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**La siguiente historia si es de mi propiedad, en fin espero que la disfruten (soy nueva en esto)**

**"Volviendo a Vivir"**

* * *

Primer capitulo:El comienzo

Tarde se le había hecho tarde, tenia que apurarse si quería llegar con su compañero de curso, habían quedado en verse después de que ella saliera de su trabajo para que él le explicara unos problemas de matemática, no es que le costara, al contrario, podía presumir que era la mejor de su clase, pero por razones de salud tuvo que faltar al instituto y por supuesto se perdió la explicación de su "queridísima" profesora (nótese el sarcasmo).

Supuestamente, todos los días, abandonaba su puesto de camarera a las 20:00hs, pero como la suerte estaba siempre de su lado, hoy su jefe tuvo la maravillosa idea de cerrar mas tarde el bar, y claro, si ella se negaba quedaba patitas a la calle, y por nada en el mundo debía perder ese empleo, el dinero era escaso en su vida, y si no se mantenía ella misma, nadie iba a hacerlo. Apenas le alcanzaba para comer al día, dura vida de alguien que fue abandonada por sus padres a los 5 años en un orfanato de mala muerte, por suerte logro escapar de ese lugar a los 10 años con un compañero mayor que ella, mas que un compañero era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, desde que lo conoció se hicieron inseparables, el era atento y la protegía de todos, se sentía amada por esa persona y el por ella, a pesar de que la primera vez que lo vio se sintió intimidada por su expresión seria y la frialdad que mostraban sus ojos de ese color café ceniza, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que solo era otra pobre victima que estaba solo en el mundo al igual que ella. Consiguieron vivir en un departamento muy pequeño, o mejor dicho una habitación con un baño aparte, era lo que el sueldo de su hermano les permitía. A veces se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo a traer dinero a casa, el simplemente no se lo permitía, decía que sus única obligación era terminar la preparatoria y seguir una carrera y ser alguien en la vida, que el mismo se encargaría de que nada les faltase.

Sasori, su amado hermano, Como lo extrañaba! Esos rebeldes cabellos color rojo, esa cara de ángel que derretía a cualquier femenina que se le cruzara, su voz, sus abrazos su todo… Pero Sasori era ya solo un recuerdo, hacia años que el se tuvo que ir de su lado.

Se sintió morir cuando le informaron que el ya no iba a despertar.

Ya no lloraba, hacia mucho ya, lo supero cuando se dio cuanta que llorar no iba a traerlo de nuevo, Fue duro pero ahí estaba, siguiendo con su vida.

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una vibración en su bolsillo, Saco su celular y se fijo que tenia una llamada entrante.

Hola?- atendió su celular esperando su respuesta.

_Hey Sakura! Donde estas, ya es tarde_- reconoció enseguida que era su compañero, se lo escuchaba algo molesto.

Oh! Lee! Lo siento mucho, es que salí tarde de trabajar, y eso… supongo que debes de estar cansado- hizo una pausa por unos segundos- Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día te parece?- le dijo en un tono cansado.

_Claro Sakura-chan! Cuando quieras, tu solo dime si?-_contesto Rock Lee demasiado activo para su gusto.

Eee.. Claro, yo te aviso adiós!- corto la llamada y guardo su celular sin darle oportunidad a Lee a que se despidiera. Ese chico era algo raro pero amigable al Fin…

Ya con su atención puesta en el camino, se dio cuanta que se había equivocado de camino. Se paro a mirar a su alrededor no reconocía nada. Maldijo por lo bajo, iba a seguir caminando hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y por acto reflejo miro para atrás, estaba oscuro, no distinguía nada, envolviéndose con su saco negro se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, no sabia para donde se dirigía, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Sus pasos hacían eco por las oscuras calles, agudizo su oído, y se dio cuenta que sus pasos no eran los únicos que se escuchaban.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y pudo ver como una sombra entraba por un callejón. Sin pensarlo dos veces aumento más la velocidad, pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando choco con algo cayendo al suelo. Largo un quejido por el golpe y se llevo la mano en la zona afectada. Dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió que le agarraron del pelo tironeando para arriba y levantándola, pego un grito por el dolor, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos.

No lograba asimilar la situación, no pensaba, la desesperación invadió su cuerpo, intento zafarse del agarre pero fue imposible, cerro sus parpados muy fuerte y empezó a gritar, pero fue callada rápidamente con una abofeteada y un trapo con el que taparon su boca y nariz, después de un rato de seguir luchando para liberarse, noto que su cuerpo se relajaba y ella iba perdiendo la conciencia de a poco.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de caer en la completa oscuridad fue "Duerme pequeña" y una risa maliciosa acompañándola.

* * *

Reviews? acepto criticas! jaja Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente) Les pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**La siguiente historia si es de mi propiedad**

**"Volviendo a Vivir"**

**Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sentía como algo suave y frío golpeaba su rostro deslizándose por este, arrugo su frente cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al volver a sentir esa molestia golpeteando su cara una y otra vez, no quería abrir los ojos, se encontraba muy cansada para hacerlo, frunció el ceño una vez más al darse cuenta que esa molestia que caía en su cara no iba a dejarla en paz. ¿Qué era? Gotas de agua? Quizás?

¿Es que el mundo tenía algo contra ella? ¿Acaso no podía dormir tranquila sin que nada interrumpiera sus sueños? No es como si hubiera soñado algo lindo, al contrario, había soñado que se encontraba alrededor de un paisaje blanco, no había nada, se sentía tan sola…

De apoco y sin prisa, fue abriendo los ojos, se veían opacos, que por alguna razón ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba, parpadeo un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, se quedo quieta mirando hacia arriba, tratando de descifrar que eran esas lucecitas que parpadeaban y se veían tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

No podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo temblaba, ¿Por qué de repente hacia tanto frío?

Trato de mirar a su alrededor, pero un dolor en el cuello hizo que volviera la vista al frente, cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Dónde estaba? Apoyándose en sus brazos, intento levantarse hasta quedar sentada, alzando la cabeza inspecciono el lugar donde se encontraba, había paredes, pero no techo, y esas luces blancas que veía no eran mas que estrellas adornando el cielo, miro un poco mas hasta que localizo una salida.

Se levanto sin cuidado e intento caminar, tan solo dos pasos hechos y ya se encontraba tirada de nuevo en el piso debido a un dolor infernal entre sus piernas.

Limpiándose las lagrimas ocasionada por el dolor, se apoyo en sus antebrazos y levanto un poco su torso para mirar hacia delante.

No podía estar tirada ahí toda la noche, sacando fuerzas donde no creía encontrarlas volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez sosteniéndose de la pared que se encontraba a su lado para terminar apoyada en esta.

Todo le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza, y el cuerpo.

¿Pero que mierda había pasado para encontrarse en esa situación?

Lo único que recordaba era que se retiro tarde de su trabajo, se dedicaba a hablar con Lee por teléfono, y… entonces como un relámpago, las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche llegaron a su memoria, el sentirse perseguida, cuando al querer escapar choco contra alguien, el momento en que la levantaron de su cabello y la golpearon, los gritos, ese trapo en su rostro que no la dejaba respirar, el "duerme pequeña" que escucho antes de desmayarse, ahora se acordaba, ahora todo tenia sentido, la habían Violado! Eso explicaba porque despertó tirada en un callejón oscuro.

Bajo su cabeza para mirar su cuerpo, lo único que la tapaba era su abrigo negro, que para ser exactos se veía lamentable, no había rastros de sus pantalones, su remera y su ropa interior, era como si lo hubieran arrancado de su cuerpo, y por lo visto así era, a su alrededor podía notar los pedazos de tela de lo que alguna vez fueron su vestimenta.

Cerro los puños fuertemente clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano por la fuerza que ejercía en ella, se sentía tan ultrajada y humillada, estaba tan furiosa, no quería llorar, pero las ganas de hacerlo la traicionaron, sentía tanta impotencia.

Estaba molesta con ella misma, por ser débil y no poder defenderse sola.

Por haber permitido que esos malditos enfermos usaran su cuerpo para sus propios fines egoístas.

Los maldijo como nunca antes había maldecido a nadie, los odiaba, los detestaba con toda su alma.

Se abrazo a si misma dándose consuelo, envolviéndose con su abrigo, hacia tanto frío, casi no sentía sus piernas.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, sosteniéndose de la pared manteniendo el equilibrio, con la esperanza de salir de ahí y encontrar a alguien quien pudiera ayudarla, ignoro las puntadas de dolor que venían desde su centro, y otras regiones de su cuerpo. Solo se concentraba en esa salida, se hacia eterno.

Solo un poco más- se animaba así misma, en susurros.

Al llegar a la salida del callejón, se quedo mirando por ambas direcciones, maldiciendo de nuevo al no poder reconocer el lugar. Después de pensar un rato, se animo a avanzar hacia la derecha sin dejar de sostenerse.

Se percato de que no muy lejos de ella se acercaba alguien, espero en su lugar, y a medida de que esa persona se acercaba la examino, era una chica, castaña, alta y bien vestida, dedujo que era solo unos años mayor que ella, no pudo verle la cara ya que se encontraba mirando hacia abajo.

Oye! Espera...- intento hablarle cuando estaba por pasar por su lado, haciendo que la chica saltara por el susto, esta solo la miro con desprecio y asco y se marcho rápido sin decirle nada.

_Maldición! Que suerte la mía! _ Pensaba la chica, retomando su camino, se soltó de la pared intentando mantenerse sola, con toda la dificultad del mundo mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, al sentir el dolor, avanzo un poco mas, pero las piernas le fallaron y termino de rodilla al suelo, se apoyo en sus manos quedando en cuatro, largando un grito de frustración, mientas que mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Escucho pasos acercarse a ella pero no le importo, ya nada le importaba, solo quería morirse y reencontrarse con su querido Sasori en el otro mundo.

Era tan desdichada.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro zarandeándola un poco, levanto su vista y lo miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Este solo la miraba con… ¿pena? Si eso parecía, se quedo mirándole un poco sorprendida, ¿Sasori? Ese que estaba frente suyo era Sasori? No claro que no, parecido pero no, tenía el pelo rojo, pero sus ojos eran de un color turquesa claro.

No dejaba de llorar, el chico se percato de que ella no iba a hablar, por lo cual fue el que empezó.

Estas bien?- Que si estaba bien? Que no veía su lamentable estado? Ella solo pudo alzar una ceja por la ironía- Escucha, ya le informe a la policía de tu situación, no tardaran en llegar con una ambulancia- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella solo pudo suspirar y agradecerle con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias-le dijo tan bajito que parecía un susurro, pero el logro escucharla.

Como te llamas?- le pregunto el chico

Sakura, Haruno Sakura- le dijo en el mismo tono de antes, se sentía tan cansada.

Sabaku no Gaara- le contesto el chico, sosteniéndola al ver que Sakura perdía la conciencia.

Gaara…- fue lo único que logro decir después de sentir una paz en su interior y terminar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Y Este fue el capitulo de la Semana!

Pobre Sakura u.u no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

En fin, Apareció el Sexi de Gaara *0* sdjhfksjhakjd

pero yo esperaba a Sasukito bonito u.u

jaja

Si te gusto la historia deja reviews! :3

acepto criticas !

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente) Les pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**La siguiente historia si es de mi propiedad, en fin espero que la disfruten **

**"Volviendo a Vivir"**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

-Que tenemos?- Pregunto un hombre de cabello negro con destellos azulados, llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban unas pequeñas ojeras por falta de sueño.

Se lo veía agotado y desaliñado. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, con un saco negro arriba de este, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros.

Chica de 16 años fue encontrada en las calles de Suna, los médicos informaron que ha sido violada y golpeada, no hemos podido dar con su agresor- contesto un peliblanco con un ligero tinte azul en el pelo, ojos morados, llevaba puesto una camisa color púrpura, un pantalón gris y zapatos negros.

-Y como esta ella?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Se pondrá bien.

-Han podido interrogarla?-

-No, se encuentra internada y aun no ah despertado.

-Avísenme cuando despierte, quiero ser yo el que haga las preguntas- dicho esto ultimo salio de la oficina de su compañero y se dirigió a su despacho.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio, se quito los lentes metiéndolos en unos de los bolsillos de su saco, acomodándose sobre el respaldar de su asiento tirando la cabeza hacia atrás dando un largo suspiro.

Estaba agotado, en ese ultimo mes a estado metido en caso tras caso, homicidios, suicidios, robos, desaparecidos y lo que mas lo tenia de los nervios últimamente era la constantes denuncias de violación a menores.

Más de 15 niñas habían sido abusadas sexualmente por alguien a quien no lograban dar.

No poder encontrar al violador, lo ponía furioso.

No tenían nada que pudiera servir como alguna miserable pista. NADA! El trabajo de ese maldito era impecable, no dejaba en la escena del crimen algo que pudiera delatarlo, solo a sus pobres victimas tiradas en algún lugar… y si fuera poco, ellas no recordaban nada de lo sucedido, de lo cual no eran de mucha ayuda.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su despacho abriéndose bruscamente.

-SASUKE TEME! – grito un rubio de ojos azules, con la palma de la mano levantada saludándolo.

-Maldito dobe no grites!- respondió el pelinegro agarrándose el puente de su nariz, señal de que la cabeza le estaba doliendo.

-Vaya teme, te vez fatal dettebayo! Jajaja – se burlo el rubio

-Usuratonkachi- insulto sasuke levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia una repisa tomando una botella de vino y servirse en un vaso- ¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto irritado.

-Mm oye teme, relájate dettebayo, deberías irte a casa a descansar, no crees?- se reflejaba preocupación en los ojos de su rubio amigo, bufo molesto y volvió a su asiento, tomando unos papeles que se encontraba arriba de su escritorio empezó a leerlos ignorando al rubio que se encontraba mirándolo en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes- No me ignores Sasuke, sabes que no vas a lograr que me valla de aquí dettebayo- se sentó en unas de las sillas frente al pelinegro y se dispuso a mirarlo fijamente, con esto el de ojos negros empezó a exasperarse, dejo los papeles a un lado y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto de mala gana.

-Salgamos esta noche a una discoteca teme, tanto trabajo me tiene agobiado dettebayo!- se quejo el rubio.

-No puedo dobe, tengo que revisar unos expedientes que me mando Itachi esta mañana.

-El rubio solo atino a rodar los ojos- vamos teme no seas aburrido, te he visto trabajar últimamente y créeme necesitas salir a divertirte, iremos con los chicos, y ellos están de acuerdo con migo de que deberías darte un respiro.

Bufo molesto, sabia que no iba a hacer entender a Naruto que no tenia ganas de salir esa noche, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que este agrandara su sonrisa y se pusiera a saltar (literalmente)

-Genial teme! Entonces te paso a buscar esta noche! Estate listo- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la salida con la mirada del pelinegro clavada en su espalda, Naruto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miro hacia atrás – Antes que me olvide dettebayo, me dijo kakashi que fueras a su oficina, y rápido!- dicho esto el rubio desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Maldito dobe- murmuro el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su tío.

:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$

Sentía los parpados pesados, arrugo su frente y se paso una mano por el rostro, dejando esta apoyada sobre su cabeza.

Parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Visualizo bien el techo, blanco, miro para los lados, las paredes eran del mismo color, había una ventana del lado derecho donde reposaba su cama, un televisor colgaba en la pared del frente y en la misma había una puerta que se encontraba abierta, un baño.

Y a su izquierda había otra puerta.

Supuso que se encontraba en un hospital, por el típico olor a desinfectante y medicina que había en el ambiente, y ese color aburrido de las paredes.

Ayudándose con sus brazos, se sentó en la cama, observo que tenia puesto suero en su brazo izquierdo, se toco el lugar al percatase que le dolía, odiaba las agujas y ahora tenia reposando una ahí en su pobre brazo.

Se rasco la cabeza aburrida, sin saber que hacer, no quería ponerse pensar del porque estaba en ese lugar, con tan solo volver a tener esos recuerdos espantosos, hacia que se sintiera mas miserable de lo que alguna vez lo fue.

Sintió algo líquido resbalarse por su mejilla, llevo una mano al lugar, sonrío irónica.

Si. Estaba llorando, habría jurado que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar…Ja! tonta.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se volvió a acostar teniendo la mirada clavada en el techo,

Se formaron en su mente un mar de preguntas que no podía contestar y la dejaban intranquila.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con su vida? ¿Podría después de lo que paso sentirse bien consigo misma? ¿Sentiría miedo ahora del mundo exterior?

¿Iba a poder recuperar el ritmo de su vida monótona? ¿Iba a alguien a dignarse aparecer y explicarle como mierda llego ahí!? Y como arte de magia alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Se quedo mirando a una mujer que llevaba una bata blanca abierta, se encontraba cruzada de brazos alzando con ellos sus grandes senos, y valla que era muy grandes, se sentía una tabla de planchar al lado de esa mujer.

Llevo sus manos disimuladamente hacia su pecho, como queriendo ocultarse.

La mujer era linda, no le daba mas de 30 años, era bastante alta, cabellos rubios largos, lo llevaba amarrado a dos coletas que le caían sobre su pecho, y unos ojos rasgados de color marrones claros. Se la veía seria y por alguna extraña razón esa mujer le daba miedo pero a la vez se le hacia familiar.

-Sakura Haruno verdad?- hablo la rubia rompiendo el incomodo silencio

- ee hh.. ss ii – tartamudeo la pelirosa

-Un Gusto Sakura, Soy Tsunade Senju- se presento sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama- He venido para hablar de unas cosas contigo, y espero que estés dispuesta a cooperar conmigo entendido? – por su tono de voz parecía que Tsunade no estaba de buen humor, trago grueso asintiendo con la cabeza- Bien Sakura antes que nada,¿ como te sientes?- pregunto la rubia cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas dulce y maternal, cualquiera pensaría que era bipolar.

-Estoy… me duele el cuerpo cuando intento moverme- le susurro Sakura bajando la mirada al piso.

-Le diré a unas de la enfermeras que te inyecten un calmante para los dolores, has sufrido una paliza niña - explico la rubia dejando a una Sakura dudosa de sus palabras, ¿una paliza dijo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

-No recuerdo- respondió Sakura al salir de sus pensamientos, la rubia solo se le quedo viéndola por unos momentos, en que estaría pensando? Se pregunto Sakura hasta que la rubia decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Mira Sakura-la rubia se inclino un poco hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos- has pasado por un trauma, es lógico que no recuerdes lo sucedido, tu mente bloquea esas escenas que no quieres recordar al ser muy dolorosas, ahora te encuentras muy confundida.-hizo una pausa- lo mejor será que un psicólogo te vea, necesitaras a uno para po..- antes de poder terminar la frase la pelirosa la interrumpió sentándose de golpe en la cama apretando con sus puños las sabanas blancas.

-No necesito a un psicólogo!- grito Sakura- Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, siempre lo hice desde que tengo memoria, voy a sobrevivir, solo quiero irme a mi casa y olvidar todo entiende? No tengo intenciones de recordar nada, no estoy preparada- sollozo aguantando las lagrimas.

-Claro que te entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que quiero ayudarte- la rubia se levanto de su lugar para sentarse en la cama aun lado de Sakura posando sus manos en las de ellas, se encontraba tensa.

Al sentir el calido tacto de las manos de tsunade sobre las suyas se relajo, levanto su cabeza para poder observarla, la rubia le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, acto que hizo que se sintiera segura con ella allí.

-Escucha Sakura- le susurro Tsunade- Hay unos detectives que quieren hacerte un par de preguntas- al escuchar esas palabras Sakura volvió a tensarse en su lugar, sin pasar por desapercibida por la rubia- no puedo impedir que vengan a hablar contigo… tienes que saber que si no quieres contestarles estas en tu derecho de quedarte callada- la pelirosa asintió con esto- tómalo como un consejo si?

-Esta bien-contesto Sakura

-Ellos te explicaran bien el asunto, queda en ti si deseas ayudarles o no.

-y cuando vendrán?- pregunto la pelirosa

-Bueno ya están aquí, esperando a que les permita ingresar- dijo esto mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien, entonces… solo déjalos entrar- respondió acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-Segura?.

-Si- Tsunade se levanto para luego abrir la puerta permitiéndole la entrada a dos hombres que la miraban serios.

:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$

Llego a la oficina de su tío golpeando la puerta, esperando impaciente a que se dignara responder su llamado.

-Pase- se escucho una voz masculina através de la puerta, giro el pomo de la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, visualizo a su tío sentado en su sillón atrás del escritorio revisando unos papeles.

-Naruto me informo que me necesitabas - se sentó en unos de los asientos de la habitación esperando que kakashi le prestara atención.

-ah si me había olvidado- respondió el hombre sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

-Y bien?- pregunto Sasuke empezando a exasperarse por la actitud de su tío

-Y bien que?- pregunto kakashi en la misma posición de antes

Tratando de controlar la poca paciencia que tenía le respondió apretando los dientes- Para que me llamaste?- pregunto sasuke cruzándose de brazos, kakashi aparto su vista de lo que Leia y se limito a observarlo antes de contestarle.

-Me llamaron del hospital central de Konoha, dicen que la chica esta bien, así que manda a unos de tus hombres a interrogarla- le dijo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura.

-tenia pensado de ir yo mismo- acoto el pelinegro

-Tu? Porque?

-Porque? porque estoy cansado de este tema y quiero resolverlo cuanto antes- se levanto del asiento y le dio la espalda a su tio.

-As lo que quieras Sasuke, dile a Naruto que te acompañe- ordeno kakashi

-hump, bien- dicho esto salio de la oficina dejando a kakashi solo, este solo suspiro cansado y volvió la vista a su amado libro que lo tenia escondido entre unos papeleos, y con una sonrisa bobalicona se dispuso a leer.

.

Después de informarle a Naruto que visitarían a la victima en el hospital este solo asintió emocionado.

Entraron en el auto del pelinegro y se dirigieron directo al hospital.

En el trayecto del camino hacia su destino ambos chicos charlaron un poco, o mejor dicho naruto charlaba de cosas y el pelinegro solo le respondía con sus típicos monosílabos.

Al llegar al hospital se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, esta se encontraba trabajando en su ordenador, el primero en hablar fue naruto.

-Vieja!- grito el rubio, Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada antes de gritarle "¡no me digas vieja mocoso insolente!" y un golpe en la cabeza del rubio.

El mismo cuento de siempre, Sasuke se lo sabia de memoria.

-Tsunade- llamo Sasuke, la rubia se sentó en su lugar respondiendo el saludo del pelinegro, él y Naruto se quedaron parados.

-No los esperaba tan pronto- continuo la rubia.

-Si , veras dettebayo! Debemos hablar con esa chica lo antes posible- miro a Tsunade que se encontraba pensativa- Vieja te pasa algo?- Sasuke también se había percatado de la actitud de Tsunade, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

La rubia frunció el ceño, y trato de ignorar el insulto del idiota de Naruto, "este nunca cambia" pensó- Verán, por alguna razón esa chica… Sakura se me hace conocida de algún sitio- contó Tsunade

-Quizás solo te cruzaste con ella en algún lugar- acoto Sasuke rodando los ojos.

No era eso a lo que Tsunade se refería, pero decidió dejar el tema a un lado e ir al grano- Iré a ver como se encuentra… y si ella esta bien y tiene ganas de recibirlos les dejare que hablen con ella.

-hump!

-Esta bien dettebayo!

Dicho esto los tres se dirigieron a la habitación 312, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en el pasillo por orden de la mujer mientras veían como ella desaparecía por la puerta.

-Oye Teme

-Mm?

-Estas preparado para esta noche dettebayo?- pregunto emocionado.

-Preparado para que dobe?

-Es una sorpresa dettebayo!-sonrío el rubio mostrando sus blancos dientes

Sasuke lo miro como si fuera un retardado, hasta que la puerta de la habitación por donde entro Tsunade fue abierta permitiéndoles el paso.

Tsunade se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso a ambos varones, y antes de que se alejaran, ella les susurro "no sean duro con la niña".

Al entrar a la habitación pudieron observar a una chica sentada en la cama que los miraba curiosa y con el temor reflejado en sus ojos jades.

-Hola Sakura- le sonrío amablemente Naruto para entrar en confianza con ella- Soy el oficia Naruto Uzumaki y el es-

Detective Sasuke Uchiha- interrumpió el pelinegro.

Sakura solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y se quedo viendo al par, por alguna razón la presencia de esos hombres ahí no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

Hola Gente!

Me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo u.u

la verdad no encontraba tiempo para escribir, y cuando lo tenia, me ponía a hacer otras cosas jajaja pero en fin ! acá esta !

Espero que les guste n.n

Recién lo termino :P

en fin ! aquí me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima!

Sakuraa13


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente) Les pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**La siguiente historia si es de mi propiedad y solo se publica en esta pagina.**

**ADVERTENCIA! hay contenido de lemon, y queda en responsabilidad del lector seguir leyendo. **

**.**

**.**

**"Volviendo a Vivir"**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

_-Hola Sakura- le sonrío amablemente Naruto para entrar en confianza con ella- Soy el oficia Naruto Uzumaki y el es.._

_Detective Sasuke Uchiha- interrumpió el pelinegro. _

_Sakura solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y se quedo viendo al par, por alguna razón la presencia de esos hombres ahí no le agradaba en lo absoluto. _

Miro a Tsunade que se encontraba viéndola desde el marco de la puerta, le rogó con la mirada que no la dejara sola, esta al comprender lo que Sakura quería, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en unos de los sillones de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas mirando a las tres personas sin decir nada. La pelirosa se lo agradeció y se dispuso a mirar a los dos oficiales.

Estos al tener la atención de la chica, decidieron hablar.

-Bien- comenzó Sasuke acercándose un poco a la chica, acto que hizo que ella temblara y abrazara con fuerza la almohada. Al percatarse de eso paro su andar, al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de llorar, carraspeo para aclararse la voz, Naruto solo miraba curioso la escena- Niña, como ya debes suponer-dijo con un tono cortante- estamos aquí para hacerte un par de preguntas- dicho esto se cruzo de brazos mirándola serio. Sakura solo temblaba en su lugar.

-Estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos ayudaras con esto, veras Sakura-chan, hay muchas chicas en esta ciudad que han pasado lo mismo que tú en estos últimos meses, pero ninguna nos ha podido dar algo de información que nos sirva para buscar al delincuente- siguió Naruto al ver que Sasuke solo estaba logrando intimidar a la chica.

Sakura centro su atención al hombre rubio, parecía amigable. ¿Pero quien sabe? quizás el solo se hacia pasar por alguien bueno y agradable para que ella cayera en sus encantos, confiara en él y en el mínimo segundo que bajara la guardia, él rubio la atacaba para lastimarla, y ni hablar del pelinegro, ese parecía ser el peor de los dos, seguramente atraía a sus pobres victimas con su carita de niño lindo y les hacia vaya a saber dios que cosas horribles.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal al tener esos pensamientos, se cacheteo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. _Por Dios Sakura! No todos los hombres son así! _Se recrimino.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre ellos al ver los cambios de expresiones que hacia la pelirrosa.

-Escucha Sakura- La chica salio de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del pelinegro y se dispuso a mirarlo- empezaremos con las preguntas- continuo Sasuke al tener la atención de la muchacha.

-Esta bien- respondió muy bajito Sakura, pero audible para los que se encontraban en la habitación. Naruto saco un aparato pequeño de unos de sus bolsillos, Sakura reconoció que se trataba de un grabador- van a gravarme? Para que?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad y preocupación.

-Necesitamos gravar lo que tu nos contestes, si nos das algo que nos sirva lo tendremos ahí guardado- se giro para buscar la silla que estaba cerca de el y se sentó mirando a Naruto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que comenzara.

El rubio prendió el grabador y empezó con la primera pregunta.

-¿Donde te encontrabas la noche del incidente?

Sakura lo miro dudosa, ¿debía contestarle?

-Bueno yo… Estaba volviendo a mi casa- respondió tímida.

-Aja- dijo Sasuke- Te acuerdas de la hora?

-Creo que eran como las 22hs

-Y que hacías sola a esas horas de la noche?- pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja, Naruto y Tsunade estaban al tanto de la conversación.

-Yo, emm me retire tarde de trabajar…

-Trabajas? – pregunto Naruto- Donde?

-Tengo que contestar eso?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Tsunade, esta le asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y se quedo callada.

-Mira Sakura- hablo Sasuke con paciencia- necesitamos saber todo- le dijo- así podremos ayudarte comprendes?

-comprendo- susurro Sakura mirando sus manos.

-Bien Sakura-chan, respondes a mis preguntas?- le pregunto el rubio animándola a hablar.

-Yo… trabajo en un bar, se llama "El pedernal" no se si oyeron hablar de el, es nuevo- respondió Sakura.

-Lo conocemos, hemos ido ahí un par de veces, pero no recuerdo haberte visto nunca en ese lugar, ¿a que hora trabajas?- pregunto el rubio

-entro a las cuatro de la tarde y salgo a las ocho-contesto Sakura mirando al rubio.

-Y si sales a ocho como dices, porque ese día te has retirado mas tarde?- interrogo Sasuke volviendo al tema anterior.

Sakura lo miro ahora a él- porque mi jefe me pidió que me quedara a hacer horas extras.

-Porque?

-Porque el lugar estaba lleno y unas de mis compañeras había faltado- _y a el que le importa! _Pensó Sakura.

-Bien niña, te retiraste tarde de tu trabajo y te dirigías a tu hogar. ¿Que paso después? – siguió el pelinegro.

-bueno ee… recibí una llamada..

-Recibiste una llamada aja. y luego?

-Yo conteste a la llamada y seguí caminando… pero sin fijarme a donde iba.

-Sigue contando Sakura-chan -pidió el rubio amablemente.

-cuando corte la comunicación- hizo una pausa recordando lo que venia después- yo corte y…

-que paso después Sakura?- hablo Sasuke queriendo saber mas.

- Yo, me dio cuenta de que me seguían- susurro Sakura escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Tsunade se paro de su lugar para acercarse a Sakura y acariciarle la espalda- te encuentras bien?- pregunto la mujer, Sakura la miro unos segundos y se tranquilizo.

-Si Tsunade-sama-le dijo la chica a la rubia, esta al ver que decía la verdad volvió a su lugar, dirigió su vista a ambos hombres y se esforzó en hablar- cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía empecé a correr- ambos chicos la miraban prestando atención a su relato- corrí y escuchaba pasos atrás mío y cuando quise doblar la calle me choque con alguien-contó Sakura.

-y que paso después?- pregunto ahora Naruto.

-bueno, recuerdo que el hombre me levanto jalándome fuerte de los cabellos- dirigió una mano hacia su cabellera acariciándola- todo fue confuso, empecé a gritar, se que me golpearon para que me callara-Se sorprendía al darse cuenta que no había llorado contando su historia- luego sentí que me tapaban con algo y no podía respirar bien, me faltaba el aire, y entonces perdí el conocimiento- paro de relatar la chica

Sasuke bufo al percatarse que la chica no iba a seguir relatando, otro caso que no iba a servirle para encontrar al mal nacido.

-pero...- siguió la chica, ambos jóvenes la miraron de inmediato- Yo recuerdo o no se, no estoy segura de eso, quizás solo lo soñé…

-Lo que sea Sakura puedes contarnos- insistió Sasuke.

-yo me desperté, y me di cuenta que estaba adentro de un baúl de auto, me dienta por el ruido y el movimiento.- hacia un gran esfuerzo por acordarse- los escuche hablar- dicho esto a Sasuke y a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

Y te acuerdas de lo hablaban?- pregunto el rubio atropelladamente.

-Eso creo- respondió la chica.

-Flash Back-

_Un fuerte movimiento la despertó de golpe, asustada abrió los ojos encontrándose en completa oscuridad. Intento esforzar la vista para ver, acto que resulto imposible. _

_Se encontraba en una posición muy incomoda, tenia manos y pies atados, y un trapo tapándole la boca. _

_Trato de gritar, pero no lo logro, se removió en su lugar, pero no podía era muy pequeño. _

_Respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, y se concentro en escuchar._

_El ruido de un motor, las bocinas que sonaban de vez en cuando, el movimiento constante que hacia que saltara y se golpeara. Estaba en un auto. _

_Escucho las voces de dos personas de inmediato, parecían de hombre. _

_Se concentro en escuchar la conversación, por suerte esos hombres hablaban fuerte. _

_Donde vamos a llevar a la chica?- pregunto uno_

_En Suna- respondió la otra voz_

_Porque tan lejos?- _

_Porque no podemos seguir dejando a esas chiquillas en Konoha van a descubrirnos- contesto asqueado el hombre. _

_La venderemos?- con esto el corazón de la pelirosa empezó a acelerarse _

_No, Orochimaru me dijo que ya tenia bastantes prostitutas a su poder- dijo esto con enfado. _

_Es una pena, la mocosa nos hubiera salido una fortuna-_

_Tienes razón Hidan, pero no nos queda otra que usarla nosotros- dicho esto empezó a reír como loco, la voz del otro le acompaño de inmediato. _

_Sentía tanto miedo, su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente. _

Fin Flash Back

-Por ahora solo recuerdo eso- dijo Sakura- pero no estoy segura si paso realmente.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nos estas ayudando mucho y tenemos fe de que tu relato sea verdad- le hablo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica.

Sasuke se encontraba pensativo, ¿Quién era ese tipo cuyo nombre es "Orochimaru"? Dicho por la pelirosa sabía que era un dueño de algún burdel, si no quien mas compraría mujeres para prostituirlas? Y lo más importante el nombre de unos de sus violadores era Hidan.

Se sentía conforme, después de tanto tiempo tenían algo con lo que podían comenzar a hacer una investigación.

Se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse hacia Naruto, este lo miro.

-Ya tenemos a alguien para investigar, y el nombre del sospechoso, será mejor que regresemos al departamento de investigación- dicho esto se giro para mirar a Sakura- Con la información que nos has cedido vamos a comenzar a buscar.

-Nosotros debemos volver para seguir con la búsqueda, muchas gracias Sakura –chan por tu tiempo, descansa y mejórate rápido- el rubio la saludo alzando la mano y se despidió de Tsunade.

-Nos veremos luego- Se despidió Sasuke de la pelirosa, esta lo miro desde su lugar.

-Suerte con el caso, espero a ver servido de algo

-No hay duda de eso dettebayo! -Grito Naruto fuera de la habitación, Tsunade negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien Sakura, debo irme a mi despacho a leer unos papeleos- le informo la rubia.

-Esta bien Tsunade-sama- gracias por todo – le agradeció Sakura, La rubia le sonrio y se retiro de la habitación.

De nuevo estaba sola, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse, pero un golpe en la puerta le obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

-Disculpe- dijo una enfermera que ingreso en la habitación- le he traído la cena, no ha comido nada aun.

-La cena? Que hora es?- pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose para agarrar la comida, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta.

-bueno ya son las ocho de la noche señorita- hablo la enfermera

-Valla si que ha pasado el tiempo ni cuenta me había dado

-He venido antes para traerle la merienda pero estaba dormida-le contó la mujer

-Dormida? No me había dado cuenta..

La enfermera la miro dudosa queriendo decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callada y salio de la habitación.

Sakura se dispuso a comer, la comida sabia horrible, pero tenia hambre y no le quedaba otra.

Termino su comida y se tomo las pastillas que le habían dado, dejo las cosas en la mesita que había al lado de la cama y se acomodo para dormir de nuevo.

Estaba muy cansada, sentía los parpados pesados, se estaba durmiendo. Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Llego a su departamento cansado, tiro su chaqueta arriba de la cama y empezó a desvestirse quedando solo en boxers, busco una muda de ropa y la dejo arriba de una silla, agarro una toalla y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Salio del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado, y la toalla enredada a su cintura, dejando ver su torso descubierto, pero al percatarse de la presencia de alguien en su habitación arrugo el ceño molesto, fulminando con la mirada a la mujer que estaba sobre su cama mirándolo coqueta.

- Que haces aquí Karin?- pregunto en un tono autoritario y molesto, mientras agarraba otra toalla para secarse el pelo, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Te extrañaba Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no pasamos una buena noche juntos- ronroneo la chica gateando en la cama y mostrando el inicio de sus pechos al pelinegro.

El azabache la ignoro y siguió con lo suyo encerrándose en el baño para poder vestirse en paz, era su novia pero se le hacia irritable que fuera tan molesta y asfixiante, dos semanas que no la veía y se había sentido en el paraíso, pero para su desdicha, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, _o eso creía el._

Se quito la toalla quedando desnudo, iba a agarrar su boxer pero se detuvo al sentir que le acariciaban la espalda y repartían besos en esta, las manos de la chica se deslizaron por el abdomen del pelinegro acariciándolo mientras que la peliroja besaba su cuello.

Se relajo sintiendo las caricias que le regalaba su novia y se dejo llevar por estas.

Karin sabía como hacer que el cayera a sus pies y se aprovechaba de eso, el azabache se dio la vuelta encarando a la peliroja tomándola de la cintura para levantarla haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera rozando sus sexos en el acto.

Agarrando las nalgas de la chica y sin dejar de besarla camino hasta su cama, se tiro en ella con la peliroja debajo de el y empezó a desvestirla mientras la chica atendía a su amigo ya animado con unas de sus manos.

Aparto la mano de Karin para acomodarse entre sus piernas y penetrarla de golpe. La chica gemía fuerte y lo abrazaba por el cuello levantando sus caderas para que el azabache entrara mas profundo en ella.

Aumento el ritmo al sentir que ya se venia y antes de terminar salio de la chica para largar sus fluidos sobre el vientre de ella respirando agitado.

Se fijo en la hora y se maldijo al ver que el dobe ya estaba por llegar a buscarlo, se paro y se encamino hasta el baño para buscar su ropa y vestirse rápido.

Al salir vio a la peliroja que seguía acostada en la cama y bufo molesto.

-Vístete y vete – le ordeno el azabache

-Porque a donde vas?- se sentó en la cama mirando a su novio molesta

-No te incumbe

-Pero Sasuke-kun- chillo la chica acomodándose sus lentes y cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache rodó los ojos al ver la actitud infantil de su novia.

-No quiero verte aquí cuando regr…- se quedo con la palabra en la boca al escuchar el timbre y un "teme!" – vete Karin - dicho esto salio del departamento para salir con su rubio amigo que empezó a parlotear un sin fin de cosas.

Dejando atrás a una Peliroja furiosa al ser abandonada por el azabache.

-Esta me la pagaras Uchiha- susurro mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una sonrisa maliciosa plantada en la cara mientras se acariciaba el vientre- Si, y ya se como mi amor- canturreo para luego entrar al cuarto de baño y relajarse en la bañera.

"_En la venganza, como en el amor,_

_la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre"_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá**** traigo la conti!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Me voy yendo!**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente) Les pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.**

**La siguiente historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**"Volviendo a Vivir"**

**Capitulo 5: Hinata Hyuga**

* * *

_-mami!- llamo una pequeña de cortos cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos verdes a su madre, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pastel debajo de este una polera blanca de cuello de tortuga, unas panty medias blancas y unos zapatitos de charol también blancos._

_Estaba feliz por poder ver a su mama, casi nunca la veía, según decían, trabajaba mucho…_

_-Sakura sube al auto-ordeno la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente, dueña de unos ojos jades como los de su pequeña hija, tenia un semblante serio que la caracterizaba siempre, pues Sakura no tenia recuerdos de su mama sonriendo, o al menos no con ella… la pequeña Sakura no le daba importancia a ese detalle, sabia que así era su mama y aunque se esforzara mucho en tratar de hacer sonreír a su mami… no lograba conseguirlo. _

_Nunca pasaban tiempo madre e hija, según decía su niñera cuyo nombre no recordaba su mama tenia mucho trabajo y no tenia tiempo para ella. _

_-Donde vamos mami?-pregunto la niña acomodándose en el asiento trasero del automóvil, la mujer ignoro su pregunta y puso en marcha el auto para después concentrarse en la carretera, la pelirosa supuso que su mama estaba muy cansada para contestarle así que opto por quedarse callada y quietita para no molestarla. _

_Se quedo mirando el paisaje desde la ventana del automóvil, veía los edificios pasar, la gente caminando por las calles, niños acompañados por sus padres… se veían felices juntos, ¿podría ella estar así con sus papas si ellos no trabajaran tanto? Sentía como su pecho se oprimía y su garganta le apretaba, cerró los ojitos que ya estaban acuosos y se acomodo mejor en el asiento para después quedar completamente dormida. _

_Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que la zarandeaban desde el hombro, y como la jalaban de unos de sus bracitos para que se bajara del auto. _

_Adormilada y sin tener conciencia aun de lo que pasaba en su alrededor, intento no tropezar al bajar del coche, camino unos pasos hacia delante frotándose sus ojitos con uno de sus puños, miro a su entorno confundida, ella nunca antes había estado en ese lugar._

_-mami donde estamos?-pregunto la niña observando a su mama que sacaba una maleta pequeña del baúl del auto._

_-ahora esta será tu nueva casa Sakura-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella agarrando con su mano libre unos de los brazos de la pequeña tironeándola para que caminara a su lado. La pelirosa solo se quejo en silencio con lo brusca que había sido con ella su madre y camino a la par de la rubia. _

_Entraron al edificio, por fuera tenia la apariencia de un hospital, un hospital que había sido abandonado hacia muchos años… y por dentro tenia la misma apariencia pero un poco mas limpio. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, a sus costados habían muchas puertas que se encontraban cerradas, pero podían oírse llantos, gritos, y susurros. _

_Le temía al lugar, ¿Por qué su mami le dijo que ese iba a ser su nuevo hogar? Era feo y olía mal. _

_Pararon cuando llegaron frente a una gran puerta, la mujer la soltó para golpear en ella y esperar que la atendieran, la pequeña aprovecho para sobarse su bracito adolorido mirando extrañada el lugar. _

_La Puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor, tenía puesto un traje gris parecido a los que usaba su papa para ir a trabajar, con una fea corbata roja, el hombre estaba serio, no parecía contento de ver a su mama, este las invito a entrar, pero su mama le pidió que esperara fuera del cuarto. _

_No logro escuchar la conversación que tenían ahí adentro, bufo aburrida y se sentó en el piso al lado de una maceta y se quedo viendo los minuteros del gran reloj que estaba frente a ella. _

_Cuando sentía que se iba a dormir escucho que la puerta se abría y de ella salía su madre hablando con el señor que la atendió._

_Se paro rápido y se acerco a paso lento a donde estaba su mama. _

_-mami nos vamos?- pregunto tironeando la falda de su madre. _

_-No Sakura, tu te quedas aquí-le dijo zafándose de su agarre para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida. _

_-no quiero quedarme aquí mami! Quiero irme a casa con tigo!-lloriqueo enojada la niña siguiendo a su mama decidida a no quedarse ahí. Esta la ignoro siguiendo su camino sin mirarla, la pequeña empezando a desesperase y siguió a la mujer hasta el automóvil. _

_Al llegar a dicho lugar, Sakura se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del auto para entrar en este pero fue apartada por el hombre mayor de hace rato._

_No se había dado cuenta que la había seguido todo el tiempo. _

_-mami dile que me suelte!-grito la niña tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre-mami no quiero quedarme! No me dejes!-lloro la niña mirando a su mama que la observaba parada desde la puerta del copiloto-te prometo que me portare bien todos los días y no voy a molestarte ni a ti ni a mi papi! por favor mami! No me dejes solita!- la mujer agacho la cabeza y se adentro en el automóvil poniéndolo en marcha y arrancar para alejarse rápido del lugar. _

_La pequeña pelirrosa se soltó del agarre del hombre y corrió tras del auto intentando alcanzarlo pero por mas que quería sus piernitas no eran muy rápidas._

_-Nooo mami! No te vallas sin mi!-grito la niña con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, no podía alcanzar al auto de su mama, pues este ya se había alejado mucho y ya no lo veía-Mami regresa...- gimoteo bajito la pequeña parando su andar para tirarse en el piso y llorar tapando su carita con sus manos. _

Se despertó sudando y llorando, no era la primera vez que soñaba con el momento en que la mujer al que alguna vez llamo "mama" la abandonaba en ese lugar que mas adelante se convertiría en su peor pesadilla, eran muy pocos los recuerdos de su infancia, pero los que mas tenia presente eran aquellos que eran sumamente dolorosos para su persona, y eran contados con la mano sus recuerdos felices.

_Y en ellos aparecía su amado hermano del alma. _

Despejo su mente de recuerdos dolorosos y se levanto de la cama animada, hoy era el día en que le daban de alta, aunque admitía que iba a extrañar mucho a Tsunade-sama, en esa semana que estuvo internada se habían llevado muy bien y amaba la forma que era tratada por la rubia. No entendía el porque de su trato amoroso hacia su persona, después de todo ella era solo un paciente mas de un millón de los que habían allí.

Si algo se había enterado sobre la rubia en ese poco periodo que estuvo ahí fue que no era una persona amigable, tenia un carácter muy fuerte y se hacia temer y respetar por los pacientes y trabajadores del hospital.

Aunque no le molestaba ser mimada por Tsunade-sama ni en lo mas mínimo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se ducho, lavo su largo cabello y restregó con cuidado su cuerpo, aun le dolían los cortes y los moretones.

Cerro el grifo de la ducha y agarro una toalla para secarse, se vistió con unos jeans blancos y una blusa de manga largas roja y por ultimo se calzo los pies con unas zapatillas negras.

Se peino el pelo amarrándolo en una coleta alta dejando que unos pelitos rebeldes cayeran por su rostro.

Satisfecha con ella misma se acerco hasta la ventana de la habitación, y se quedo observando la ciudad de konoha, tenía miedo de salir al mundo exterior, su psicóloga le había dicho que era normal que sintiera ese tipo de miedo y que tenía que enfrentarlo. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, sus pocas experiencias vividas le enseñaron que tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se cruzarían en su camino. Este era unos de ellos, y confiaba en ella misma.

Suspiro cansada, dejo de mirar por la ventana y giro para dirigirse hacia su cama, pero quedo quieta en su lugar observando a la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, no la había escuchado llegar.

-Tsunade-sama..

-Estas lista?-pregunto

-Si.. Eso creo- la pelirosa se acerco a la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara, haciendo que Tsunade también sonriera.

-Bien, porque ya puedes irte-dijo la rubia apartándose de la puerta para que la pelirosa saliera, caminaron por los pasillos, Sakura caminaba tensa, y esto Tsunade lo había notado, llegaron a la salida del hospital en silencio y pararon para poder despedirse- Bueno Sakura segura que vas a estar bien?-pregunto la rubia de coletas con un poco de preocupación.

-Si no se preocupe! Estaré bien- _o eso creo-_pensó la chica

-Sabes que si pasa algo puedes llamarme sin compromisos, o quizás puedes quedarte en mi casa, no es bueno que estés sola por un tiempo…- la rubia la miraba impaciente y Sakura se preguntaba porque la rubia le ofrecería quedarse con ella.

-Agradezco su preocupación Tsunade-sama!, pero no se preocupe voy a estar bien… y si pasa algo tenga por seguro que voy a llamarla!- la chica se acerco para darle un abrazo y alejarse para salir del hospital.

* * *

Se sobresalto con la alarma del despertador que se encontraba en el buró, molesto estiro su brazo para apagarlo, al no conseguirlo su furia aumento consiguiendo que el pobre inocente aparato se estrellara contra unas de las paredes de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama desganado, era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar, aun así siendo las 7 AM de la mañana se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomarse una buena ducha y así poder despejarse.

Salio de su habitación ya vestido, traía puesto unos jeans desgastados blancos unas zapatillas negras y una musculosa negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo haciendo que se le notaran su físico bien trabajado.

Agarro su chaqueta y salio de su departamento, no tenia ganas de preparar su desayuno por lo que se dirigió al café que se encontraba a una cuadra de su vivienda.

Se adentro al elevador y apretó el botón de planta baja.

Se apoyo en unas de las frías paredes metálicas con los brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente al que el elevador llegara a su destino.

Lo distrajo su celular que se encontraba en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón vibrando, lo saco de dicho lugar para mirarlo y un tic nervioso apareció en su frente.

En la pantalla de su celular se veía el número de su mejor amigo llamándolo.

Contesto a la llamada y llevo el aparato a su oído derecho, en eso el elevador ya había parado y sus puertas se fueron abriendo.

-Dobe- Saludo el pelinegro mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía a la salida del edificio.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS DOBE TEMEEE!-grito el rubio através de la línea, haciendo que el pelinegro alejara el aparato gruñendo al quedar sordo por tremendo grito.

-Deja de gritar grandísimo idiota!- respondió molesto el de ojos negros sin elevar la voz.

-Si si, como digas TE-ME- remarcando lo ultimo haciendo que el pelinegro se enfureciera cada vez mas.

-Que diablos quieres Usuratonkachi?

-Oye oye que formas son esas de hablarle a tu mejor amigo dettebayo!

-hmp! Que quieres?-volvió a preguntar molesto, cruzo la puerta de salida y se dirigió a su automóvil que estaba estacionado a unos metros de él.

-Pasa a buscarme teme estoy aburrido!-lloriqueo el rubio

-Apenas son las 8 de la mañana idiota, no molestes

-Oh vamos teme no seas maldito- si no fuera porque estaban hablando por teléfono, el pelinegro juraría poder ver las lagrimas falsas de su infantil amigo.

-Esta bien pasare a buscarte en 10 minutos- dicho esto colgó la llamada sin dejar que el rubio contestara y guardo el móvil dentro de su pantalón.

Le saco la alarma al vehiculo y se metió en el, poniéndolo en marcha y dirigiéndose al departamento del dobe.

* * *

Se encontraba parada frente a su pequeño departamento, estaba molesta, pues razón de ello era que sus pocas pertenencias se encontraban frente a la puerta de entrada.

Se había atrasado en pagar el alquiler, _de nuevo_… y el dueño del apartamento hecho todas sus cosas afuera como si fuera un montón de basura, no era mucho lo que tenia, solo era ropa, libros, unos bolsos y algunos que otros accesorios.

Tenia que resolver ese problema con su vivienda si no quería dormir en la calle.

Agarro sus cosas y las metió adentro de los dos bolsos, por suerte tenia la fuerza suficiente para cargar cosas pesadas.

Con un bolso en el hombro y el otro en la mano se dirigió hasta la casa del dueño del alquiler, rogando que se encontrara ahí y no tener que esperarlo.

Frente a las rejas de una bonita casa Sakura toco el timbre y se quedo esperando a que alguien la atendiera, había dejado sus bolsos a un costado de ella.

La puerta de la vivienda fue abierta dejando ver a una mujer regordeta de cabellos castaños y ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

Se le quedo mirando con ojos entrecerrados, pues a la pelirosa aun se le notaban los golpes en la cara.

-Que te sucedió niña? Andas metiéndote con pandillas?-pregunto la mujer acercándose a ella para poder observarla mejor.

-Si, hace una semana me agarraron en un callejón y aquí me ve, pero sigo viva no se preocupe- dice agitando su mano restándole importancia- en fin, esta su esposo? –pregunto despreocupada mirando el cielo.

-No, salio de viaje- contesto la mujer mirándola con sospecha- Porque buscas a mi marido?

-Para hablar con él de unos asuntos-contesto la pelirosa empezando a hartarse.

-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos?- la castaña levanta una de sus cejas mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos obscenos de la pelirosa y su marido juntos, logrando que los celos y las ganas de agarrar a golpes a la pelirosa salieran a flote.

La chica bufo molesta, odiaba dar explicaciones a viejas chismosas, pero en la forma en que la castaña la miraba le decía que hablara o volvía al hospital en coma.

-Me retrace en pagarle el departamento que alquilo, y a causa de eso, hecho todas mis cosas a la calle-contesto la chica- por esa razón necesito hablar con el, traje el dinero para pagar lo que debo, y me devuelva mi casa.

-hay hay hay, chiquilla, así que era eso- dice la mujer tranquilizándose- me lo hubieras dicho antes, pero es una pena, hace cinco días atrás fue mi marido a cobrarte, y como no estabas, decidió quitarte el departamento que te rentamos-dice despreocupada, y Sakura la mira de mala gana.

-Y me van a devolver mi departamento?-pregunto esperanzada

-Me temo que no- dice la mujer moviendo el dedo índice muy cerca de la cara de la chica, haciendo que esta de unos pasos hacia atrás- como tú no venias a quejarte, mi querido marido pensó que te fuiste a otro lado, y alquilo el departamento a otra persona- respondió la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón ella misma.

-QUE!- Grito la chica desesperada agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos- Y donde se supone que voy a vivir? Donde pasare la noche ahora? No pueden dejarme a la calle así como si NADA!- grito dejando sordo a la castaña que se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos.

-Bueno eso no es problema mío- respondió la castaña agitando su mano restándole importancia- y si yo fuera tu, buscaría un lugar rápido antes de que oscurezca, escuche que va a caer una helada esta noche- dice la castaña dándole la espalda a la pelirosa y adentrándose a su casa, dejando a la chica sola y molesta.

-¿Yo que te hice?- grita la chica mirando al cielo, al no conseguir respuestas de nadie, agarro sus cosas y empezó a caminar deprimida en busca de algún lugar para quedarse.

* * *

En una cafetería se encuentran un rubio y un pelinegro desayunando, se encuentran hablando de cosas triviales, mejor dicho, el rubio habla y el pelinegro le responde con monosílabos y unos que otros insultos.

-Y cuando la vi me quede como idiota mirándola dettebayo!-contaba su historia el rubio de sonrisa zorruna

-lo de idiota no hace falta que lo digas, se de sobra que lo eres dobe- contesto el pelinegro restándole importancia a las anécdotas de su rubio amigo.

Una vena inflada apareció en la frente del rubio- eres un maldito teme! No soy un idiota!- bufo molesto el rubio, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho mirando a otro lado.

Al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver lo infantil que era el rubio, rogaba para que algún día madurara un poco y dejara de ser tan Naruto.

* * *

Sentada en unas de las tantas banquetas del Gran parque del centro de la ciudad se encontraba Sakura tomando una bebida de fresa para pasar la sed y el cansancio, después de tanto buscar y no encontrar nada que estuviera a su alcance económico decidió descansar un poco, ya era cerca del mediodía, se la había pasado toda la mañana yendo y viniendo, pero no había encontrado nada.

Empezaba a desesperarse, no quería dormir en la calle como un vagabundo, su única solución era pagar un hotel para dormir esa noche, y al otro día seguir buscando, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de gastar el dinero que no tenia.

Sin trabajo se le hacia difícil.

¿Cómo se entero que fue despedida?

Después de marcharse de la casa de la vieja que le alquilaba, se dirigió hasta su trabajo para pedir un adelanto, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando llego?

Si, el lugar había sido clausurado, y echando humo por los oídos empezó su búsqueda interminable de viviendas baratas.

Ahora no solo tenia que buscar una casa si no que un trabajo, maldijo su suerte, tenia ganas de llorar y no podía impedirlo.

En el lugar que sobraba al lado de la pelirosa se sienta una pelinegra de ojos grises muy claros y hermosos, de un largo cabello azul oscuro.

Esta la mira curiosa y tímida, pues la vio desanimada sentada ahí y cuando empezó a llorar no dudo en acercársele.

Lo que mas llamaba la atención de la chica peliazul es que la pelirosa tenía moretones y cortes en diferentes lugares, haciendo que frunciera su ceño preocupara.

-E-etto – llamo la peliazul nerviosa, haciendo que la pelirosa parara su llanto y la mirara sorprendida- E-estas-s bien?

La pelirosa se le quedo viendo unos segundos, la chica no parecía tener malas intenciones con ella- Mmm, no lo creo- respondió Sakura mirando sus manos con ojos tristes.

-Ya veo- Sin saber que decir o hacer se quedo viendo a la gente que pasaba frente de ellas.

-Mmm como te llamas?-pregunto la pelirosa, la verdad era que esa chica le daba curiosidad.

-A yo etto! Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- respondió la peliazul sonriéndole a la pelirosa- y tu?

-Haruno Sakura- dice la chica presentándose.

-Etto…- empezó a decir la chica chocando sus dedos índices señal de timidez- Porque llorabas?

-Oh… bueno… es una larga historia y seguro te aburres…- dice Sakura mirando para otro lado.

-B-bueno, y-yo no tengo nada que hacer a-ahora, si quieres puedes contarme y te descargas un poco- dice un poco avergonzada la chica, estaba muy sonrojada.

Sakura la mira sorprendida, si hubiera sido otra persona la habría mandado a volar por metiche, pero por alguna razón se sentía confiada al lado de esa chica y no le molestaba su presencia.

-Claro… supongo que necesito hablar con alguien- dicho esto le dedica una pequeña sonrisa sincera, haciendo que la peliazul le respondiera con otra sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

_**"**__No importa que tan duro sea la vida,  
solo sonríe y sigue adelante,  
no mirando para abajo,  
no mirando para el costado,  
mirando para adelante,  
encarando los problemas,  
y tratar de vencerlo"_

* * *

Holaaa! aca de nuevo! disculpen la tardanza u.u

Estuve muy enferma, y con varios problemitas t.t

Este cap es un poco mas largo que los anteriores,

espero que les guste!

acepto criticas y elogios jaja

dejen su Reviews!


End file.
